thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harlan Carson (TV Series)
Harlan Carson is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident and the appointed community physician of the Hilltop Colony. Harlan is a generally affable and benevolent man who wishes to aid his fellow comrades the best he can. Pre-Apocalypse Virgina Not much is known regarding Harlan's early life other than he most presumably enrolled into Medical school where through his studies he gained a distinct education regarding of medical methods and procedures. He later developed a keen interest in pregnancy and thus he became employed as an obstetrician where throughout his career he helped to deliver babies for several couples. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the outbreak, Harlan presumably took residence in a FEMA camp where he was later evacuated to a safe-zone called the Hilltop Colony upon which he settled into and became well integrated with the fellow residents of the farming community. Due to his medical knowledge and experience, Harlan was appointed as the community's medical physician and thus became an essential member of the community where he aided his fellow residents in treating wounds and injuries as well helping to deliver babies. Harlan was present at the time of the arrival of The Saviors, a notorious group of survivors who operated on behalf of a man named Negan, upon meeting with the community leader Gregory they demanded half of The Hilltop's supplies in exchange for leaving the farming community unscathed. Though initially reluctant to comply The Saviors demonstrated their motives through publicly executing a 16-year-old resident Rory. Following this barbaric event, The Hilltop Colony entered into a period of dread and submission and thus were begrudgingly forced to comply under Negan's rule, due to their limited resources and manpower they were unable to rebel against their savage oppressors. Throughout the following months, Harlan alongside the other residents helped to gather supplies to help contribute towards The Saviors demands in their desperate struggle to keep them satisfied and remain at bay. Season 6 "Knots Untie" Harlan became a resident of the Hilltop Colony at an undisclosed point before this episode. He travelled on a supply run with Freddie, Bertie and Wesley to scavenge supplies, most importantly medical supplies. Their car crashed on the way due to Walkers, and the four hid inside a nearby house from the dead. He was subsequently rescued by Glenn and Daryl when they arrived to rescue the group on behalf of Jesus. He joined the group in the RV where he talked to Maggie and thanked Glenn for saving him. After being asked for pre-natal vitamins he reveals his previous occupation and promises Maggie the drugs. Upon reaching Hilltop he and Jesus diffuse a situation between Rick's group and the guards, vouching for the group, allowing them to keep their weapons. He later offers Glenn and Maggie medical assistance at his trailer whenever they need it. When Gregory is stabbed by Ethan, Harlan rushes to his trailer and attends to Gregory. He is later seen giving Maggie an ultrasound scanning. He gives her a printout of the baby. Season 7 "Go Getters" Harlan is shown in his medical trailer at The Hilltop. He gives Maggie treatment and informs her that she suffered from Abruptio Placentae, a separation of the placenta from the uterus, but that the baby is fine. Dr. Carson advises her to rest and remain at The Hilltop for the duration of her pregnancy. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Harlan has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Knots Untie" Season 7 *"Go Getters" Trivia *Harlan is one of the two people to have delivered a baby in the TV series, the other being Maggie Greene. Category:All TV Series Characters Category:Minor Characters (TV Series) Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 6 Minor Characters Category:Season 7 Minor Characters Category:Knots Untie Category:Go Getters